


my love, my heart

by cafe_au_late



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i saw some art and could not stop myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe_au_late/pseuds/cafe_au_late
Summary: Ever since Byleth began living with Edelgard, little pieces of her life have spilled over into Edelgard’s space, into Edelgard’s life until the blues of Byleth’s soul bleed into Edelgard’s crimson and Edelgard’s life is awash with vibrant shades reds and blues and purples. Edelgard discovers new shades of colours and emotions when she’s with Byleth.Edelgard feels like she’s basking in the rays of a beautiful sunrise.If this is home, she thinks, she never wants to leave.Or.The first time Edelgard uses 'my love' as a term of endearment in her relationship with Byleth is a delightful surprise to both of them.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	my love, my heart

Edelgard kicks off her shoes in a darkened apartment. It’s not that late at night-- closer to 4pm really, but the curtains are drawn tightly, leaving the fading afternoon sun peeking curiously into their apartment through the small sliver along the top of the window. Byleth is probably asleep after working a 36 hour shift. 

Strange working hours keep the two of them apart far longer than Edelgard would like, but she wouldn’t give it up for anything.

Quietly, Edelgard tiptoes into the living room. It used to just be her apartment, sleek, minimalistic. A place to rest her head and do her laundry if anything else. Now it's a home. Little knick-knacks and trinkets adorn shelves. Polaroids of the two of them hang over a series of potted plants, while sketches of Byleth are spread across the walls of the apartment-- a testament to Edelgard’s commitment to capturing every new expression on Byleth’s face that she discovers.

Ever since Byleth began living with Edelgard, little pieces of her life have spilled over into Edelgard’s space, into Edelgard’s life until the blues of Byleth’s soul bleed into Edelgard’s crimson and Edelgard’s life is awash with vibrant shades reds and blues and purples.

Edelgard feels like she’s basking in the rays of a beautiful sunrise. 

If this is home, she never wants to leave.

“El?” Byleth’s voice drifts sleepily through the dark. 

There’s a small click and the lamp over by the sofa flicks on, bathing the living room in a gentle warmth. 

“By? What are you doing out here?” Edelgard smiles as she makes her way to Byleth’s side.

The teal haired woman rubs her eyes sleepily. There are cushions around her in a messy pile on the floor, and the soft blue throw has been tossed to the side as Byleth sits up. Edelgard can’t help but look at her girlfriend, who has changed out of her scrubs and into a ridiculously tight fitting pair of black shorts and matching black crop top with an absolutely tantalizing cut out that showed off a heartstopping amount of cleavage. 

“Wanted to wait up fo’ you,” Byleth mumbles, not entirely awake yet. She makes a grabbing motion at Edelgard with her hands.

“You need to sleep, By.” Edelgard sighs but complies with Byleth’s unspoken request, taking her hands and letting herself be pulled so they are sitting together with their backs leaning up against the sofa behind them. 

“Don’t wanna sleeb, jus’ want you.” Byleth nestles closer to Edelgard, pulling her closer until Byleth was comfortably seated on Edelgard’s lap. Her feet tucks under Edelgard’s knees to leech more warmth from her. Teal strands of hair tickle Edelgard’s nose as Byleth curls up on Edelgard’s chest and she buries her face against the side of Edelgard’s neck.

“Alright, alright.” Edelgard smiles and presses a kiss to the crown of Byleth’s head, trying valiantly to fight the blush that was rising to her cheeks. It isn’t everyday that Byleth is so open with her affections like this. It makes Edelgard wish that they could stay in this moment forever. Overflowing with affection and love, the words just spill out from Edelgard’s lips, “Whatever you want, my love.”

There is a moment of silence as the words sink in.

Edelgard looks down to find Byleth’s bright blue eyes staring up at her in wonder and love. The rush of emotion that Edelgard feels in that moment just threatens to sweep her off her feet. All she wants to do is burn this moment into her memory. The weight of Byleth’s affection and devotion settles on her shoulder like a warm blanket. It’s a comfort that Edelgard wants more of.

“Say it again.” Byleth is wide awake now, lifting herself off of Edelgard’s chest so that she can stare Edelgard directly in the eyes.

“M-my love?” Edelgard finds herself fixated by the intensity of Byleth’s gaze. 

The delight that dances across Byleth’s face is priceless and Edelgard is torn, desperately wishing that she had her sketchbook at this moment so that she could capture this expression that lights up Edelgard’s entire life again- a sunrise after a long night. But at the same time, Edelgard wants nothing more than to revel in Byleth’s presence, to spend an eternity in this moment.

“Again.”

“My love. Byleth.” Edelgard blushes, eyes flicking over to the side out of embarrassment.

“I love that. I love you,” Byleth reaches out and grasps Edelgard’s chin with one gentle hand, tipping her head up so that she can kiss her properly. “My heart.”

Maybe it’s the kiss, maybe it's the way that Byleth is pressed so closely against her in her lap, maybe it’s those words, but Edelgard feels so alive. Warmth blooms in her chest.

Is this what flowers feel like when the beaming sun’s rays splash gently on their leaves? 

“C-can you say that again?” Edelgard feels foolish making such a request even though Byleth had so bluntly asked her the same just mere seconds ago.

Byleth beams, “My heart.” Edelgard is rewarded with another kiss. 

“I love that as well.” 

The moment is interrupted by Byleth’s stomach growling loudly. Both of them look down at the offending noise- well Edelgard tries but doesn’t get much more than an absolutely ungoddessly amount of cleavage.

They both burst into laughter as Byleth finally gets up off of Edelgard’s lap. 

“Will you make me something to eat?” Byleth helps pull Edelgard to her feet. 

“You know that last time I tried to make you dinner, I confused the salt and sugar. It was hardly edible.” Edelgard huffs as she allows Byleth to lead her to the kitchen all the same. “We could always order in…” Edelgard pauses, feeling like she was years younger again, confessing her love to Byleth for the first time, “...my love.”

“I thought it was delicious.” Byleth smiles at her over her shoulder, clearly delighted by Edelgard’s choice to use the new term of endearment.

“It was disgusting!”

“It was delicious because you made it for me! It was made with  _ love _ , my heart.”

Edelgard can’t help but go along with it. 

It is her love after all. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I saw a BEAUTIFUL piece of art on twitter last night by the wonderful uchiagehanabi (uchiage_BAKOOM on twitter) and I couldn't help myselfffffff I was so inspired by the art
> 
> art here:  
> https://twitter.com/uchiage_BAKOOM/status/1302112819379425280?s=20
> 
> This is the fluffiest, softest thing that I have written in a long time lol. A nice little break from the roll of angst I'm currently writing.
> 
> As always all your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Stay safe out there!


End file.
